The Scene After Reality
by grandopire lisanna
Summary: After a few months from the incident, Mikan was never the same again. The bubby, stupid girl has now become a smart, strict girl who bore no feelings to anyone. Will anyone open up her heart? RIGHT AFTER Heartbreaking Reality. ONE-SHOT.


The Scene After Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Summary

After a few months from the incident, Mikan was never the same again. The bubby, stupid girl has now become a smart, strict girl who bore no feelings to anyone. Will anyone open up her heart? RIGHT AFTER Heartbreaking Reality. ONE-SHOT.

Mikan sat at her own place where it was next to Natsume during homeroom session. Mikan sat there reading Rozen's Butterfly maiden. It was a difficult book and only a few in the world manage to finish it. The class quieten down as she was reading. No one could disturb her as she is now the vice director of world's Alice Schools.

Flashback

Few months ago,

"As you all know, Mikan's position is higher than the principals so whatever the principals say, they would not have a right if Mikan or the director objects. Her words are almost as important as the director's words. She would still be in the same class in homeroom, but with different subjects from you all. Here Mikan, the director asked me to pass you your schedule." Narumi nervously explain to the class.

Mikan took the schedule from Narumi and took a look at it. She was shocked but she thought of it for a while and look again. She looked at who are her teachers at the bottom and smiled. It was director Lisanna herself teaching some of the more difficult subjects while for the rest, it was to be said to be taught by two of her butlers. At least it's going to be easy for her. She went back to her own seat, smiling to herself about the subjects.

Flashback over

Natsume went into the classroom to find his partner reading again. Ever since she became Vice director, he had felt nothing fun as she more mature than before. Mikan choose to ignore him than bickering against him. Hotaru came to the class and Mikan stopped reading. Everyone started to talk normally. Mikan walk gracefully towards Hotaru and started talking.

"Ohaiyo Hotaru."

"Ohaiyo Mikan."

"This is too peaceful. Do you think the school should have a party or something?"

"I don't know. You already graduated from all your studies two days ago. You should know what to do."

"Demo…. Hotaru, you are still my best friend. Also the tapes you make are fantastic. You can also earn money for yourself."

Hotaru's eyes brighten up. "You can make a concert. This would help me a lot."

Mikan smiled "Now that's a good one."

One of the black tuxedo men suddenly came into the class. Mikan knew what it mean.

"Well…. Bye Hotaru."

But who would ever known that she went to another world.

Few years later,

Mikan had fun spending her time as vice director in the school. No one knows who or what she is. Everyone only knows her as vice director who love to wear black including the half mask like the director herself. But everything was not true. She still had her brunette hair with her but it was covered by the black wig so as not to show her identity. No one would have thought that it was a 16 turned 11 year old girl taking charge of this place. Coming to this world changed her looks totally.

Mikan was doing her usual work when two young children in fully crimson colored clothing and fully purple colored clothing suddenly appeared in front of her. Mikan looked up, not believing what she is seeing. She felt sick and ran to her toilet in her office. She puked out what she had just ate. She hated the color crimson unless it was the student who had permission to wear crimson colored wig but seeing someone wearing fully crimson colored was horrible for her. The person in purple colored clothing ran up to her and took off her wig as well as her mask. Mikan was tongue tied. It was Hotaru. The other also took his wig and mask off. It was Natsume. Mikan turned to serious mode.

"Greetings, Ms Imai and Mr Hyuuga. I see both of you are doing quite well in that world. Would you tell me why are you here and how did you get here?" Mikan asked politely.

"Mikan stop giving us this treatment. Why didn't you tell us about this 3 years ago? We were all worried about you! This Alice took me 3 years to master, you idiot!"

Mikan had never seen her best friend like this. She knew somehow it would end like this so she made her voice sound cold.

"Sorry… Hotaru, what I have done is wrong but I do not want to stay any longer. For you excuse me, could you leave the room so I can continue doing my work? I am busy myself."

Natsume had never felt angry in his life.

"Oi…. What does this mean? Firstly you treated us like friends but now with that girl, you betrayed us. I should have killed that girl in front of you!"

Mikan angrily took his collar and smirked.

"If you think you can kill her, think again, you pervert. I could master all Alices just because she pushed my limits. She is not an easy kill. She already killed more than you can count. Even now, forget about her you won't even defeat me."

With that, she let go of him with a tight push. Natsume was angry about her words and the push she just gave. It was no normal push to him. Suddenly the door opened, showing a 17 year old girl with blond hair. Natsume grabbed her and lit up fire.

"You better give us an explanation or she dies."

Mikan stood there like this is nothing and sat at the chair. The girl in front of Natsume smirked.

"Natsume watch out!" Hotaru shouted.

The girl hit his stomach hard and moved close to Mikan. She took off her wig and glasses and quickly change into her outfit: the black attire. It was the director Lisanna herself. Then she spoke.

"You think you can kill me easily huh? You better forget about it….. Unless you do not want your life. You people better solve your problems fast before something happens. By the way, her attitude is so not from me."

She smiled to Mikan and walked to her office.

_**As if! Hers is the same as yours!**_ Hotaru and Natsume thought of it.

"Nope, it's true that her attitude is different from mine. She can go crazy and kill everyone, innocent or not."

They were surprised. Mikan had stopped using her serious tone.

"What? She just asked me to stop that attitude when I was reading her mind. There's nothing wrong about it. By the way, the reason why I wanted to move was because I didn't want to see the Mr Pervert. I would love to be with you all but they would only treat me like one of the higher ups. How could I even live if you all treat me like someone when I am already a friend? It was not I who betray you, but you all. I could take it anymore, that's why I moved."

Hotaru hugged her and silently cried. Mikan was quite shocked but she soften her face, hugging her in the process. Natsume stood there, looking at the two girls hugging each other.

_**I wish that I had told her that I love her. All I wanted was to get her attention just to get jealous. She moved away from me and hated me. What a huge mistake I made! If I can turn back time, I could have told her.**_

Mikan started giggling. Hotaru stopped crying and smiled too. Natsume was puzzled.

"If you wanted to tell me something tell me from your mouth, not your mind. But hearing those words made me happy."

Upon hearing those words, Natsume blushed hard. Mikan started laughing and Hotaru started snapping pictures. Mikan let go of Hotaru and went towards Natsume, giving him a little kiss on the cheek. He smirked. Hotaru couldn't bear to look at the scene and interrupted.

"Could both lovebirds make this kind of atmosphere? It's kind of hot around here already!"

The air condition was on and they knew what she meant. Soon Hotaru left the room leaving Mikan and Natsume alone. Mikan painfully asked the question.

"Why do that kind of thing when I was young?"

"Well…. I want my pride so I wanted you to confess to me."

_**I knew it! It's always the same for Natsume. But I hated him for it until I got the Alices and found out the truth.**_

Natsume went down on one knee. "Miss Sakura Yukihara Mikan, can you forgive me Natsume Hyuuga and be my girlfriend?"

Mikan happily cried and nodded. Natsume felt happy that everything was solved. They didn't realize that Hotaru was there filming with her camera the confession Natsume made as well as the agreement of Mikan's proposal.

Even in the most rough times, they were still back together.


End file.
